Amber
Amber was one of the orphan girls that was abducted and taken to the Dreamverse. In the Think Tank, like the other orphans, she was aged and mentally matured to the body and mind of a sixteen year old young teenager. Luckily, she and the others escaped, and join the White Rebels. She's considered the Golden Girl of the Omni-Weres. Characteristics *'Name': Amber *'Aliases': The Golden Butterfly *'Age': 16 (aged from 8) *'Hair': Auburn Blonde (Golden Yellow in All forms) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Deceased Appearance Casual Before her abduction from the orphanage, Amber was a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wore a chartreuse gown or nightgown. Her hair reached past her shoulders but it was often held in place by a tiara-shaped hairband, making it appear a little shorter. After her transformation, she gains a sixteen year old figure. Her body is slim and slender, making her extremely beautiful. She gains long legs, slim waist and a tight butt, but gains a D Cup chest, and her hair has grown all the way past her buttocks. Her White Rebels Attire is a golden and black one piece turtleneck outfit with a zipper going down from her neck to below her bellybutton, with black trim on the shoulders and waist. She wears golden and black arm warmers that go from mid bicep to her hands in fingerless gloves, with black straps on her bicep and wrists. She also gains golden and black leggings that go from mid thigh to feet in toeless and heeless shoes, with diamond-shaped black kneeguards. Added to it are a gold and black trim hood, a black utility belt, and a gold and yellow shawl around her thighs and back ending at her knees. Were-Butterfly Hyde and Shrunk Gold Elemental Background Personality Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber, before she lost her family, loved her family, especially her father. She admired her mother with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tended to manipulate and ignore others, she appears to actually love and care about her brother, James, judging by her reaction when she learned that James wasn't with them after they awakened from their escape, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the story progresses, she has grown to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sophie by teaching her more about being a lady. She tries keep Sophie out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a hero but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her--this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like the others, Amber is also naive when it comes to the advanced science of the Dreamverse world due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used a Handy Man not knowing they were fully programmed to be loyal to the Black Queen, or that her shrunken form is unable to shrink her clothing along with her. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Omni-Weres Category:The White Rebels Category:Age Progressed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Omni-Weres